


Primal Beings

by FurryGohan



Category: Queer Eye for the Straight Guy RPF, Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Rough Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:56:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29552463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FurryGohan/pseuds/FurryGohan
Summary: Edward, Bella, and Jacob come to romantic solution
Relationships: Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Jacob Black/Bella Swan, Jacob Black/Edward Cullen/Bella Swan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Bermuda Love Triangle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [viktori oli bani](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=viktori+oli+bani).



It was a cold winter pussy fuck. Bella’s vagina was throbbing with brown blood because Edward’s ice hard cock broke through her anal cavity even though they performed vaginal sex, his cock was just too big for her and she said don’t go into my uterus bc we’ll have a fucking baby if you do that, and since Edward’s cock (of which he named William) had nowhere else to go, he ripped through her vag into her ass and when he did, Bella screamed, but Edward couldn’t hear her because he’s a vampire.

It was the next day, the day after those events, that day had passed and today was the day after the day mentioned. The next day. 

Bella needed warmth since it was just such a cold pussy f*ck!! Jacob’s body temperature was warmer than his pubes and Jacob never knew how to shave down there. It was also customary to grow out all ur hair since he was a woof and wooves were hairy af. 

Bella rolled up in her red truck and her name plate "Loca Boca" was visible to the naked human eye but not the woof’s. So Jakobie didn’t see her until she said "omg loco how r u!?? give me ur pubes! 👹." said Bella Swan. Jack wasted no time and immediately unzipped his fly and pulled out a bean stock of pubic hair and Bella started to chew on the black wool exiting from his denim jean pants. "Woah slow down there Miss Thing!!" said Jace! "You’re gonna chew off too much and I’m gonna have a weird pubic patch." Jackson exlaimed. "S-S-s-S-s-S-s-s-Sorry!" Bella spat back! "I-I-I-I’m just so cold Jake!" "Oh I see" said Jackson. Joseph then picked Bella up and took her inside to his ancient ancestral inherited hereditary family home. 

Inside the fire cackled and crackled and backled and tackled. "O-O-Oh!" Bella quirked" She immediately went and sat next to the fire but Jacob immediately took her by the hair and threw her through the window. "Sis! You’ve been a bad gurl! Yasss you have!! U need a punishment, yes you do Bella!" Bella was so terrified at that point. Jacob came over to her and took awf his pants and revealed he was wearing pink floral panties and you could see his pubes protrude from the top and the sides and the taint area of his panties. Moments later, he pulled down his boxers and revealed his penis and it had foreskin. Bella sometimes wished Edward had foreskin but he didn’t. Bella licked her fingers and started rubbing her clit extremely beastly-like and moaned like a porn star she watched in a porn. Jacob’s cock was of average size, so bella didn’t have to worry about him breaking her insides and she felt relieved. Jacob was so hard so he picked up Bella and started making love to her with his manly appendage. Bella moaned with exxtasea. Her pussy juices shlipped and shlopped which only turned her on to the max of horniness. Jacob was about to cum but then he pulled out and punched her. "Bitchhh, ian finna cum yEHt! na-ah my boo thang." Bella lied on the floor of the forest and out of the corner of her eye she saw a sparkly figure standing 6 miles in the distance looking at them 6 miles in the distance. 

6 miles away Edwhurd was watching his girl and Jacob FUCKING Black make sex love. He was so pissed on god. He walked over to them and said "WHAT. THE." and before he could finish, Jacob re-entered Bella with his endowment and destructively started to thrust into Bella Swan once more. Bella was like "oo-oo-oo!! ah-ah-ah!!" JACOB. STOP. EDWARD IS RIGHT THERE, WE ARE GOING TO GET CAUUUUUGHT!! AHHHHH FUCK!!" All the sudden Jacob got so mad about that. Bella could feel her stomach expanding and heard real growling from right in front of her and when she closed her eyes she saw Jacob turning into a fucking woof while he fucked her oh no!! He was gonna rip her in 7! Jacob turned into a woof and his average sized penis turned into a hairy fucking 70 inch penis and he literally ripped bella in two that she died. Edward stood in misbelief. wtf just happened. Edward looked at Jacob and said you killed my gf why!? Jacob looked at him with his hairy bloody dick and said "ah-woo ah-woo! ah-woooo!!" Instantaneously, Edward pulled out his 18 incher William and rushed over to Jacob and stuck his ice cold cock into Jacob’s hairy also which was now like 10 inches in diameter so like Edward’s cock opened only a part of it when he stuck it in and started sexing with Jacob, he immediately came in him because Jacob’s body heat temperature while in woof form was around 432° celsius or fare inherit. He pulled out and they stood and sat there and looked at Bella’s two split halfed body and all her guts on the floor of the woods in the forest. 

6 hours later


	2. Pretty Cadavres

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward and Jacob figure out what to do with Bella’s body

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> surprise!!! here’s another chapter!! And the end to the story!!! Enjoyy!! I love you all!! Hope you enjoy!!!

6 hours later 

Edward and Jacob stood there in the forest underneath the trees in the woods on top of the leaves in the forest in woodland also known as a forest. They looked at each other with fearful eyes full of sadness and fear. "Jacob, what the hell did you do to my beautiful Bella?" demanded Edward. "Arf! Arf!" "You stupid whore bitch skank twat! That was my beautiful Bella." Jacob reverted back to human form and his penis was out. At once, Edward started sucking his dick. Jacob pulled back at once because his dick was too sensitive from cumming inside Bella and tearing her apart at the same time so he pulled back at once. "Well if you’re not gonna let me suck your dick then wtf are we supposed to do?" "I don’t know, I didn’t mean to kill her" remarked Jacob. "Well you did." 

Bella’s body was split in half like split down the middle so like there was one half of her body and the other half of her body. Edward and Jacob started talking about maybe keeping one side of her body each but then they couldn’t figure out which side they each wanted so they ate her. The only thing they didn’t eat was her fingers bc they were so pretty. "My beautiful Bella... I will miss you dearly. I don’t know what I’m finna do without you by my side. This is heartbreaking, truly, it is." Jacob looked at Edward and said if you didn’t come here, I wouldn’t have turned into a woof and killed her so it’s all your fault said Jacob black. Edward was so mad at that and this. "Oh fuck. what are we gonna tell Charlie and her mom???" Jacob said. "I know exactly what we’re gonna do" said Edward with a frowning smile full of frowns. The two boys picked up Bella’s remaining fingers and shoved them in their asses and headed off to Charlie’s.

Once they reached Charlie’s house like after they left and went to Charlie’s house, they knocked on the door. "Hellœur?" said Charlie. "Hey Charlie it’s me Edward and Jacob, we’re great friends of Bella’s and I hope you don’t mind that we’re coming in." said Jacob. So they went in.

Once inside, they sat down and accidentally sharted out Bella’s fingers. "Wut the hæll!? Did y’all just shart out Bella’s fingers!!????????" "Yes." "Wut did y’all fuckers do to ma Bella Swan!?" "Well," said Edward, "my beautiful Bella was having sex with Jacob here and he killed her with his massive woof cock." "Mæssive woof co-" said Charlie when he was all the suddenly cutted off by this next phrase: "EDWARD." SHOUTED Jacob. "Why the hell would you say that to him?? That’s Bella’s dad!!" "Sorry" said Edward. "We’ll leave these fingers here with you Charlie. Goodbye" Edward said as he sucked Jacob’s cock on the way out. Charlie watched in horror as the door shut in front of his face. What was he going to do now??? What was he gonna tell Bella’s mom??? These were all things that he would figure out later, so, he called up Bella’s mom and told her that she’s dead and she said ok and hung up. Phew. That was one less thing to worry about. 

Later that night of the night that is later

Charlie was so horny and missed being able to go into Bella’s room and sniffing her panties and cumming in them (which would sometimes get Bella pregnant and she was so confused by that because she would just randomly get pregnant and then she would unknowingly miscarriage when Charlie came into her room and shoved lighters up her pussy to melt the fetus inside of her) and now that she was dead he couldn’t do that anymore damn. So, he thought of a solution. Charlie looked at Bella’s fingers lying on his night table. He pulled down his pants and started to gather spit in his mouth. He took 1 of the 6 remaining fingers and drooled and spat on them and got them all lubed up. Next thing you know, he put the finger back down. He wasn’t ready just yet. Then he took Bella’s fingers and shoved them in his ass and started jerking his cock. One thing that Stephanie Myers never mentioned was that Charlie was a hermaphrodite, so he had a p*ssy too. So, after he was done stroking his cock, he bended his cock into his pussy and started fucking himself with his cock in his pussy with Bella’s fingers still in his ass. After he felt that his cock wasn’t enough, he pulled out 3 of Bella’s fingers and stuck them in his mouth to re-lube them and he stuck them in his pussy along with his cock. Charlie couldn’t handle all the stimulation, he was close to cumming, oh so close. Charlie pushed her fingers in and out, in and out and felt his cummies approaching quickly. "FIVE. FOUR. THREE. TWO. ONE... BELLLAAAAAAAAAA!!!!" Shouted Charlie as he came inside himself with Bella’s fingers inside of him too. He was surely going to get pregnant from this. He was going to replicate another Bella, and he was gonna enjoy his new child in each in every way. Charlie pulled out his cock and Bella’s fingers. Her fingers had some of his man yogurt on it and so he licked it off and set the fingers on the table downstairs. He pushed out the remaining 3 fingers in his asshole and ate them. Now he would be with Bella... forever connected. 

Charlie had never slept better that night and he had the warmest and filthiest dreams that night that he slept.

Off in the distance, you could hear Jacob and Edward fucking each other ferociously and making love... this would be their way of honoring Bella. Every night and every evening they would get together in the wooded woods and combine their love for Bella inside each other each and every night...

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry i took a long hiatus ill probably take another i dont know


End file.
